Sun, Moon, Stars
by jaywolfe
Summary: Caspian laments on the roles the sun, moon, and stars play in his life; how it reflects a certain person in his life.


Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? I mean, this is a fan fiction. Nothing is ever real or true in here. So with that out of my system, I will carry on.

_The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars_

He thinks about the sun; how it's always there to greet everyone in the morning. He thinks about its warmth; the way it seeps into his skin, soaking him up inside out. The sun is always there, with its ray of light that lets everyone know it will await them each and every day. It is the light one looks forward to after a bout of rain or just a night of blessed darkness.

He thinks of the moon; how it moonlights its way in to a person's soul. He thinks about how it guides a lost soul to its purpose or simply a lost vagabond wandering the earth. A cool touch brushes his skin and he likes to think it was the moon itself touching him but it is only the breeze. Even then, he thinks it's a message of some kind from the moon. He relates to the moon partly because of its changing shape; it reminds him of the changing of his faces and places. He thinks it's an irony that he likes to be whoever he wants to be at night just like the moon changes its shape to suit her mood.

He thinks about the stars; its sparkly, twinkling self pasted upon the nonexistent space. They are not always there for him because like him, they have someone whose life they need to sparkle just to get that precious smile out. They are beautiful, pure, humble, and innocent, and it always soothes him knowing that his stars are looking out for his love when he couldn't be.

He was having a silent talk with the moon when he felt arms encircling him from behind. His thoughts diverted its attention to the arms around him. They are strong, trusting, sure, confident, and full of faith and love. They reflect the person whom they belong to.

"Hmm, Caspian, what are you thinking about?" His lover asked in a low voice.

King Caspian leaned his head back, resting it upon the shoulder of his lover, best friend, knight, and warrior. He answered Peter with an equally low voice.

"I was thinking of the sun, the moon, and the stars. They play a different role in my life yet, they all have the same purpose. They will always be there to guide me on my path." He paused. "They remind me of you, actually. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. Ever since we met, you warm me with just a touch or a glance. You easily make me discard any rash actions I would take; you changed me in your own special way. And the stars. You are my every day star. Your laughter, your smile; it radiates from you in a way that no one can describe."

Peter smiled. "Sounds like you have been thinking about this for a long time, Caspian," he said.

The other man turned around so he was face to face with Peter. He scowled at the blonde.

"Yes, I have. You better not make a joke out of this and ruin the moment, Peter Pevensie, or I'll have Susan tell every embarrassing story there is about you to the whole of Narnia."

Peter laughed. "I'm not making fun of you, love. In fact, I am flattered. I'm very lucky to have you in my life, Caspian. And I thank Aslan every day for giving me the opportunity to stay here with you."

"I know. But you aren't the only lucky one. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Peter smirked. He put on a very thought look and said, "Hmm, let me count the ways."

He laughed at the outrage on Caspian's face and dodged a hit. They scuffled for a bit before he stopped and drew Caspian into his arms. The latter struggled for a bit but finally gave in with a sigh. Peter smiled and pressed his lips against the dark haired king's. They kissed for what seemed like forever, reveling in the beauty and sweetness of the other's taste. They finally broke apart and Caspian pressed his forehead to Peter's and he whispered, "I love you, Peter, forever and a day."

"And I love you too, forever and a day."

They were quiet when Peter broke the silence this time. "Caspian?"

Caspian drew back a little so he can see Peter's baby blues. "Yes?"

"You are my rising star, my morning light, and my blue moon," he replied with a smile. "Just so you know."

Caspian laughed. "You have a very unique way of proclaiming your love but I am glad all the same."

Peter gave him a mock bow. "Anything for you, my liege."

They spent the night out in their balcony, just basking in their love for one another, with only the moon's light shining upon them. Their love was basically enveloping them that should one dared to look at them, they would have denied ever having tears in their eyes. Only three brave souls joined them on that balcony, completing their little family with their extended members around the castle and throughout the kingdom of Narnia. As the five stood there, leaning on each other, they heard a roar in the distance. Lucy smiled and said, "Good night, Aslan. And thank you."


End file.
